Ajikko
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Rella |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あじっこ |officialromajiname = Ajikko |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 16|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = Tweet about new song for his birthday |status = Active |years = 2012-present (as utaite) 2015-present (as professional singer) |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCrS8gRCAUDwnIVR9myr4G3A あじっこの部屋 ~TastE'a~ |NNDuserpage = 26014236 |mylist1 = 33583500 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1654378 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Pokkun Rairu |otheractivity = |country = }} |nPURY1ScuQ8}} Ajikko (' あじっこ') is a relatively new on the utattemita scene. He is known for having a powerful, emotional voice, however it is claimed to be better suited to fast songs, rather than slower ballads, which he states he is weak at.Ajikko's Nico Nico Pedia entry His most viewed cover, which gained notable attention and peaked at 2nd place in the utattemita ranking, is of "Summertime Record" , with over 120k views as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Fulete (フレテ) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Release on December 30, 2015) # UZUAL (Released on March 06, 2016) List of Covered Songs (2012.09.15) # "Moratorian" (2012.10.20) # "glow" (2012.11.22) # "1868" (Parody of "1925") (2012.12.08) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.20) # "World's End Dancehall" (2012.12.27) # "after this" (2013.01.27) # "Hoshi no Uta" (2013.02.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) # "Smile Again" feat. Ajikko and Takyuu Shounen (2013.02.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.03.08) # "Happy　Birthday　To　YOU" feat. Ajikko, Naata, Kanade, Takeshi and Denpo (2013.03.29) # "Yudachi no Ribbon" (2013.04.21) # "Love Story -Hajimete no Chuu-" feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2013.04.26) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.06.06) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (2013.07.12) # "Hello Especially" -TV size ver.- (2013.08.19) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.01) # "Outer Science" -Piano arrange- feat. Ajikko and Daikyoukin (2013.09.02) # "Kotoba no Uta" feat. Ajikko and Rairu (2013.09.06) # "Children Record" (2013.09.14) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.21) # "Zanji no Uta" (Original) (2013.09.26) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" (2013.10.11) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.25) # "Orion no Yume" (2013.11.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2013.11.21) # "Maigo Life" feat. Ajikko and Rio (2013.11.29) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.12.13) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu - another story -" (2013.12.20) # "Mr.Music" feat. KEISUKE, Panaman, Horo Horo Chou, Rairu. Remyu and Ajikko (2013.12.28) # "START" (2013.12.31) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2014.01.10) # "Yonjuunana" (47) (2014.01.11) # "Lost Highlight" feat. Ajikko, Rairu and Kakerine (2014.02.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2014.02.20) # "Garakuta Innocence" (2014.02.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.03.09) # "Mozaik Role" - ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Sotsugyou no Uta, Tomodachi no Uta" (2014.03.27) # "SHAKE" (SMAP song) -Arranged ver.- feat. Ajikko, KOOL, Ikkigate, Natsushiro and KEISUKE (2014.04.02) # "daze" -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.17) # "Sky Crawler" feat. Ajikko and Panaman (2014.04.19) # "Going my Way!" (2014.05.10) # "Boku no Comment de Waratte" (2014.05.16) # "Inner Arts" -Piano ver.- feat. Ajikko, LEV and Daikyoukin (chorus) (2014.05.23) # "Inner Arts" (2014.05.25) # "Mousou Shikkan ■ Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2014.06.16) # "daze" (2014.06.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2014.07.26) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2014.08.09) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes, and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -retake- (2014.09.14) # "Rolling Girl -yonji's rock arrange-" (2014.11.14) # "Sayonara Regret" (Goodbye Regret) -Live ver.- feat. Fulete (2014.11.27) # "Hoshi no Utsuwa" (Gekijouban -Naruto ED-) (2014.12.17) # "Boku no Kimochi" feat. Ajikko and NORISTRY (2014.12.24) # "Eureka" (Uchuu Kyoudai OP) (2015.01.23) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2015.01.30) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.02.01) # "Akaito" (2015.03.04) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, the Ideal of Two) (2015.03.27) # "Hello, Worker" (2015.04.09) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2015.05.01) # "Heartbeat from You" (2015.05.30) # "Seishun Liner" (2015.06.11) # "Mr. Music" -Nicoburo 2 ver.- feat. Ajikko, Omaru, KEISUKE, Kuro-kun, Hotori, Kony, Denirow, NORISTRY, Wataame and kain (2015.06.20) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -BAND Edition- feat. Ajikko and 3110 (2015.07.05) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrow of Tomorrow) feat. @gain, Ajikko, Kakerine, Rio, RYO (SLH) (2015.07.11) # "Yuuki 100%" (Courage 100%) feat. Ajikko and Kakerine (2015.07.23) # "Kimi Oto Sora" feat. Fulete (2015.08.19) # "Ai no Prison" (Kangoku Gakuen OP) feat. Ajikko, Akatin, Shakemii, Yuge and Taiyakiya (2015.09.18) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Ajikko and Rio (2016.02.08) # "Eien Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2016.02.25) # "Himitsu Danjo no Kankei" (The Secret Relationship of Boys and Girls) (2016.03.03) # "Kimi no Suki na Uta" (Your Favorite Song; UVERworld's song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.03.10) # "Paintër" ✿ ~Spring Edition~ feat. Ajikko, Inakamono, Kate, Shoose, Nobunaga, Rubyeye, Romelon, Wataame and Wotamin (2016.03.13) # "XY&Z" (Pokémon OP) (2016.03.17) # "Stars Nostalgia" (Original song) feat. rairu, Kakerine and Ajikko (2016.03.18) (YT only) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Can U Sleep at Night?) (Ajin OP) -Short ver.- (2016.03.24) # "U&I" (K-on! song) (2016.03.31) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2016.04.07) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2016.04.14) # "Sakura Uta Medley" feat. Nero (SAKURA -Ikimonokagari's song-), Yuuto (Sakurazaka -Fuyuyama Masaharu's song-), Kony (CHE.R.RY -YUI's song-), rairu (Sakura -Kawaguchi Kyogo's song-), kain and Ajikko (Sakura no Ame/all) (2016.04.19) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.21) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (Blind Astronaut) (2016.04.28) # "Kimi ga Sukida to Sakebitai" (SlamDunk OP1; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.05.28) # "Pocket-size Dramatically" (2016.06.17) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. roccol, Ajikko, @gain, and Kony (2016.07.10) # "Calc." feat. @gain, Ajikko, InvaderT, Kakerine, Kanade, and RYO (2016.07.08) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2016.08.01) # "Mirai/orange" feat. Ajikko and his brother (2016.08.25) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (2016.09.15) # "Answer" (BUMP OF CHICKEN's song; Sangatsu no Lion OP) (2016.10.09) # "Koi wo Shita no wa" (I Fell in Love with You, aiko's song) (2016.11.06) # "PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" -Acoustic ver.- feat. LambSoars and Ajikko (2016.12.02) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.10) # "Renaissance Jounetsu" (Renaissance Passion) -Acoustic ver.- feat. LambSoars and Ajikko (2016.12.18) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) feat. sakuya. and Ajikko (2016.12.23) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) -Sing & Dance ver.- (2016.12.30) # "Jiko Anji no Tobira" (2017.09.01) # "Oki ni mesu mama" (As you like it) (2017.12.30) # "Meimei" (2018.26.01) # "Outsider" (2018.10.04) # "Roki" feat. Ajikko and Kakerine (2018.21.04) # "Akuma no Odorikata" (2018.03.05) # "Decadism" feat. Ajikko and Kakerine (2018.13.05) # "Juggernaut" (2018.05.24) # "Ame to Petra" (2018.08.17) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) }} Discography |track1title = Overture of summer |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Azu♪ |track1arranger = |track2title = Kamisama no Iu Toori |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = NishizawasanP |track2arranger = NishizawasanP |track3title = Boku no Kome de Waratte |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track3composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track3arranger = Takkyuu Shounen |track4title = Shiwa |track4info = -Ballad arrange- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = BuzzG |track4arranger = Azu♪ |track5title = Sasakure Seventeen |track5info = (Ajikko, Natsushiro Takaaki) |track5lyricist = NishizawasanP |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = sky crawler |track6info = (Panaman, Ajikko) |track6lyricist = Potential 0 |track6composer = Potential 0 |track6arranger = Potential 0 |track7title = Yuugure Sansetta |track7info = |track7lyricist = Ajikko |track7composer = ToriP |track7arranger = ToriP |track8title = Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari |track8info = (Ajikko, Kain) |track8lyricist = Scop |track8composer = Scop |track8arranger = Scop |track9title = Eien Hanabi |track9info = (Ajikko, Pokkun) |track9lyricist = XiexieP |track9composer = XiexieP |track9arranger = XiexieP |track10title = Fireworks music |track10info = |track10lyricist = BuzzG |track10composer = BuzzG |track10arranger = BuzzG }} |track2lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Setagaya Night Safari |track3lyricist = MikitoP |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Rhythmic Fantasia |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hysteria |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = letter song |trakk6info = -Acoustic Arrange- |track6lyricist = doriko |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = after this |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Notebook |track8lyricist = buzzG |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Smile again |track9info = (feat. Rairu) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Jiko Anji no Tobira |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Orion no Yume |track11info = (feat. Pokkun) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fireworks Music |track12info = -One wAy’s ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Hello, Worker |track13info = |track13lyricist = KEI |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Memeshi Hazukashi |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Kuusou Ressha |track1info = |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = |track1arranger = sow (guitar), Sakurai Rikku (bass) |track2title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track2info = |track2lyricist = Yukke |track2composer = Yukke |track2arranger = |track3title = Hyper Gore Musasabi Stick Disappearing Genius |track3info = |track3lyricist = nyanyannya |track3composer = nyanyannya |track3arranger = Runachiyu (guitar) |track4title = Main Character |track4info = |track4lyricist = *Luna |track4composer = *Luna |track4arranger = sow (guitar), Sakurai Rikku (bass) |track5title = Summertime Record |track5info = (Guest guitar: Kikkyon) |track5lyricist = Jin |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = OUR SONG |track6info = |track6lyricist = Ajikko |track6composer = Kikkyon |track6arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Dai (黛) }} Trivia * He claims to have a voice fetish.Ajikko's blog profile * He lives in the Tokyo. * Ajikko appears to like gaming, with his favorite magazine being Famitsu, and his favorite game being Monster Hunter. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * Tumblr Category:Professional Singers